Celos:Nivel dragon slayer
by TherionLord
Summary: La dragona ruge y la fénix grazna. Las dos luchan sin piedad por imponerse a la otra y reclamar su premio.Logrará wendy dejar claro por fin que romeo es suyo y de nadie más? Tercer fic de mi cuatrilogia. Inspirado en la canción "Tagiru Chikara" de la serie digimon xros hunters.
1. Cuatrilogia

Muy buenas gente como estáis? Se que debería estar terminando el último capítulo de Ryu no Ikari pero necesitó darme un descanso de ello…. En serio el tercer capítulo me ha matado no me imaginaba que se me fuera a alargar tanto….. Pero bueno mientras tanto traigo aquí un fic que es la tercera parte de mi cuatrilogia (pensaba ponerlo como la última pero veo que queda mejor como tercera)

Para explicar esto por que seguro que hay gente pérdida este es el tercero de cuatro fics que "forman" juntos un long fic:

 _ **Tu sonrisa por siempre**_

 _ **Fénix Hunters**_

 _ **Celos: Nivel dragon slayer**_

 ** _Heart of phoenix soul of fairy_**

Esos cinco fics están relacionados y forman una historia entre ellos por lo que para leerte el 3 necesitas leerte el 2 antes el y así con todos...

Una vez dicho esto comienzo:

 **NA:** _Cursiva = pensamientos_


	2. Dragona VS Fénix

_**CELOS NIVEL DRAGON SLAYER**_

En el estadio de los grandes juegos mágicos se encontraban dos chicas una de ellas un poco más alta con el pelo morado largo y suelto. Llevaba una capa negra y ropas ajustadas que resaltaban su cuerpo bien formado.

La otra era un poco más baja con el pelo azul largo y suelto también. Tenía un uniforme que constaba de una chaqueta roja con una falda corta azul y medias largas negras. Su cuerpo era justo lo contrario al de la otra plana como la llanura.

-"Bueno y para que me has traído aquí?-" preguntó la chica pelimorada -"hace tiempo que no vengo aqui ni veo a romeo kun y no quiero perder el tiempo con niñas….

-"No te preocupes zira san no tardare mucho….-" dijo la otra -"quiero que te enfrentes a mi en un combate….-"

-"A ti?-" dijo zira -"jajajaja que gracia no deberías faltar el respeto a tus mayores -"dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse….

-"Me tienes miedo? -"la dijo wendy igual de seria

-"Que?...-" dijo la otra parándose en seco y dándose la vuelta

-"Si tan débil dices que soy no te debería costar nada vencerme y demostrarmelo…-" continuó la chica -"Pero quieres irte lo antes posible lo que me da que pensar…..-"

-"Como te atreves a llamarme cobarde maldita tabla de planchar?! -"dijo zira fuera de si…. -"No tengo por que rebajarme a luchar contra una patetita dragon slayer como tu y no tengo por que darte explicaciones!... Ademas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer….-"

-"Como intentar desesperadamente que romeo te haga caso ? - dijo la peliazul sonriendo -"Debe de ser muy frustrante tener los pechos tan grandes y que no te sirvan para nada con el chico que te gusta….. Pero bueno es lógico que siendo una momia quieras encontrar a alguien cuanto antes no? -" término de decir sin dejar de sonreír tranquilamente

 **Zira no aguanto más y empezó a atacar a wendy con bolas de fuego:**

-"Maldita niñata voy a enseñarte lo que pasa si me tocas las narices!-"

 **(Mientras tanto en el gremio)**

-"Has mejorado mucho romeo….-"'dijo una mujer con el pelo azul oscuro

-"He estado entrenando mucho ka chan -" decia un chico enfrente suya

-"No hace otra cosa… Sólo espero que no termines siendo un segundo natsu…-" dijo una chica rubia dejando unos platos con comida mientras se reía

-"Es por eso que quiero ser cada día más fuerte…. Quiero llegar al nivel de natsu nii para poder luchar a su nivel…..-"decia el chico

-"Tienes que tenerle mucho respeto a ese chico…. Un fénix hunter admirando a un dragon slayer….. como pasan los tiempos -"sonreía nicora -"Gracias por la comida lucy no era necesario -"

-"No pasa nada me alegra que vengáis a visitarnos de vez en cuando -"dijo la otra

-"Aaajjj donde se habra metido esa chica…..-" suspiraba aoi llegando en ese momento

-"Oee minna alguien a visto a zira…. Ahí va comida! -"'dijo akai mientras se lanzaba a por los platos

-"No estaba con vosotros? -" preguntó nicora extrañada

-"Fi peho jifo gue denia gue id a odro fitio -" dijo akai con la boca llena

-"Que tal si tragas y luego nos lo dices -"dijo romeo sin entender una palabra como cuando le hablaba natsu

-"Dice que estaba con nosotros pero se debió separar y la perdimos de vista…-" dijo aoi "traduciendo"

-"Oye quien ha hecho esto? -" preguntó akai cuando hubo terminado de limpiar los platos -"estaba delicioso -"

-"Gracias aunque tampoco es para exagerar no soy ni la mitad de buena que mira o las otras chicas -" dijo lucy sonriendo al chico

-"Que dices estaba buenisimo me encantaría poder comer estos platos cada día… -"

-"Pues siento decirtelo akai pero lucy nee ya esta comprometida -" dijo romeo metiéndose en la conversación -"Además yo que tu no diría esas cosas delante de natsu nii si no quieres salir chamuscado…. No le suele gustar mucho que alaben así a su chica….-" dijo mirando a lucy

-"Romeo…..-" dijo esta poniéndose roja

-"Chicos alguien ha visto a wendy? Llevó un rato buscándola pero no he encontrado ni rastro de ella-" dijo charle apareciendo a ese momento también

-"Vaya que ocurre hoy es el día de perderse o que?-" dijo akai

-"oeeee romeo! -" se oyó a lo lejos una voz conocida -"hablando del demonio -" **(perdón tenía que hacer la gracia XD….)** dijo el chico

-"Quieres combatir contra mi en el estadio de los grandes juegos mágicos? -" dijo mientras se le encendían los puños

-"Natsu es que no piensas en nada más? -" dijo lucy suspirando mientras se cruzaba de brazos -"Además ya te dije que están reparando el campo así que no se puede entrar -" decia la chica

-"Pero si e visto a personas allí luchando….-" se quejaba el otro extrañando a todos

-"Pero eso no puede ser…. -" decia el romeo

-"Oee salamander dicen que el campo de los grandes juegos mágicos esta reparado ya te vienes a que te de una paliza? -"dijo gajeel apareciendo con levy y lily

-"El único que te va a dar una paliza soy yo! -"dijo el pelirrosa encarándose con el -"además yo lo había pedido antes!... -"

-"Vale vale tranquilizaos -"dijo levy metiéndose enmedio antes de que empezaran a destrozar todo a su alrededor. -"Por que no vamos para allá y lo decidís por el camino? -"

-"Pero de verdad esta reparado ya levy?-" dijo lucy

-"Hace poco que lo terminaron pero creo que hice mal en contárselo…-" decia esta suspirando resignada….

 **Al llegar al estadio todos se sorprendieron de que ya había alguien combatiendo….**

-"Esa no es wendy? -" preguntó gray que se había unido junto con lluvia por el camino

-" Eh!? -" exclamó charle mirando también -"Que esta haciendo aquí? -"

-"Y zira también esta… parecen bastante ocupadas… -" dijo aoi

 _ **(Recomiendo escuchar el OST "Champion of Magic" mientras lees la pelea)**_

 **Ambas chicas se notaba que iban en serio ya que no daban tregua en atacar….**

-"Vaya no se que habrá pasado pero zira esta realmente cabreada… Me da lástima la otra chica….-" dijo akai

-"Por que dices eso? -" preguntó romeo

-"Tu sólo la conoces de buenas pero cuándo se enfada es terrible….. -"dijo mientras le recorría un escalofrío -"No de si te habrás dado cuenta romeo pero le robaste el corazón desde que te vio…. y las fénix hunters chicas son muy celosas en cuanto a parejas se refiere… seguro que ambas estarían discutiendo sobre algo y salió el tema…-" explicaba el chico

-"Creo que esto se ha terminado… -" dijo aoi señalando

 **En el estadio se veía como zira tras una sucesión de ataques lograba asestarle un golpe a wendy lanzándola contra una de las paredes del estadio y dejándola en el suelo tirada…**

-"Mal….dicion…. -" decia esta intentando levantarse sin éxito…

-"Que ocurre eso es todo dragoncita?... dijo la otra -"bueno no se por que me extraña de alguien que da tanta lástima a romeo kun…

-"lástima? -" dijo wendy desde el suelo

-"Que no me iras a decir que de verdad pensabas que sentía algo por ti? Jajaja eres más tonta de lo que creía…. Romeo kun es un caballero y como tal no te iba a decir que no le importabas lo único que hace es seguirte la corriente…-"decia riendo maliciosamente

-"pero….el….el me dijo que me quería….-" dijo la otra desde el suelo…

-"te ha besasdo? -"la preguntó la otra -"si tanto presumes de que sois novios por lo menos habréis hecho algo no? -"

 _Wendy pensó….. Habían salido juntos varias veces se habían hecho regalos…. Incluso ella había intentado besarle cuando llegó de su entrenamiento de fénix…. pero eso no se podia llamar asi apenas fue un roce de labios…._

-"n...no….aún no hemos llegado ahí…-" dijo bajando la cabeza

-"Que pena….-" dijo zira agachándose para susurrarla: -"Pues yo si lo he hecho….-"dijo haciendo que la otra abriera los ojos al máximo -"y no sólo eso….-"continuó la otra -"también me tocó los pechos…. Cuando llevábamos un año de entrenamiento una noche estabamos entrenando y terminamos ambos en el suelo con el encima de mi cuerpo besándome bajo la luz de la luna…. Parecía una escena de cuento de hadas jajaja -"reía mientras se jactaba

-"Wendy! -"se oyó a lo lejos una voz que pertenecía a charle la cual había bajado volando a ayudarla

-"Wendy chan! -" se oía a romeo que también había bajado

-"Romeo kun! -" decia zira mientras se tiraba a los brazos del chico poniéndole los pechos en la cara…-"Cuanto tiempo te he echado mucho de menos -"decia abrazándole

-"Zira chan….no es el momento -"decia el chico intentando que la chica se separase

-"Claro que si hace mucho que no te veo -"seguía insistiendo la chica aferrándose más a el.

-"sueltale….-" se oyó una voz débil por detrás

-"Eh….. aún tienes ganas de más? -" dijo zira con un tono entre aburrida y cansada -"que niña más pesada eres…-"

-"Wendy no hagas esfuerzos necesitas recuperarte -"dijo charle a su lado

 **Arañando la tierra y con un gran esfuerzo la chica logró volver a ponerse de pie. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a los de zira todos se dieron cuenta que algo había cambiado….los ojos de la chica habían cambiado a un rojo intenso muy parecido a los de un dragón….**

-"Lu chan…. Tu crees que esto puede ser…. -"dijo levy mirando a la chica

-"Creo que si….. -" dijo la otra

-"De que hablais? -"preguntaron akai y aoi

-"Tenéis razón este combate ha terminado…..pero es zira la que ha perdido….-" dijeron ambas...

-"QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA!-" grito wendy mientras se le activaba la dragon force y se creaban corrientes de aire huracanadas a su alrededor.

 _ **Próximo episodio….. La dragona ruge….**_


	3. Wendy enseña sus colmillos

Muy buenas gente aquí estoy listo para publicar el tercer capítulo. No digo más me pongo a ello que tengo unas ganas locas.

 _ **Aunque e decidido incluir la letra de la canción os recomiendo oirla también por que en serio te narra básicamente la historia ;-) .**_

 _Cursiva:letra_

 _PRIMERO VA LA LETRA Y LUEGO LO QUE NARRA ESTA._

-"Sueltale….-" dijo una voz débilmente detrás de ellos

-"Aún no has tenido suficiente…-" dijo zira mirándola entre aburrida y cansada -"Que niña más pesada eres….

-"Es cierto que este combates ha acabado…..pero es zira la que ha perdido… -"dijeron lucy y levy

-"QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! -" rugió mientras se creaban corrientes huracanadas a su alrededor

 _(Comienza a sonar la guitarra)_

-"Que ocurre?! -" decia charle siendo arrastrada por el viento

-"Que narices…-" decían los dos fénix viendo lo que estaba pasando

-"Las fénix no son las únicas que pueden ponerse a la defensiva con un chico -" dijo lucy -" los dragon slayer también saben hacer eso. Y como sabréis los dragones son muy posesivos con las cosas que les pertenecen asi que sobre todo las chicas tienen muy mal carácter cuando se trata de su pareja…. Viendo también que wendy esta en la época en que las hormonas se te revolucionan…...creo que zira ha escogido el peor momento para enfadarla… -"término de explicar levy

-"Polyusca nos dijo que podía tener algún cambio de humor o algún comportamiento distinto….. Pero no me imaginaba que fuera a este nivel….-" dijo la rubia asombrada

 **Mientras tanto en el estadio la pelea parecia haber llegado al round 2…..**

 _Hibana chirashite DEDDOHIITO  
Ki wa nukenai ze DANGER ZONE  
Moeru toushi atsuku hibikiatteru nda  
_

 _Kibun saikyou SUUPAA SUTAA  
Girigiri semeru HUNTING TIMe  
Iku ze! ore no chousen ga hijimaru_

-"Tu no sabes cuándo rendirte verdad? -" dijo zira -"vale como quieras ahora vamos en serio! -"dijo mientras le aparecia unas marcas como runas en la frente -"Miko no Houho!-" ( _ **princesa del fénix).**_

-"Que es ese modo? -" preguntó romeo

Es como la dragon force pero al contrario que esta ese modo no lo despierta cualquiera…. -"dijo nicora -"Si zira lo ha activado quiere decir que va en serio…..-"

 _Nerai wo sadameru no sa  
Hanate ima jounetsu de tokecha isou na  
Afureru ore no PAWAA_

-"Eso no es nada… Vamos wendy demuestrale de lo que es capaz un dragón! -" decia natsu animado

-"gheje parece que la canija ha mostrado sus colmillos….más le vale a la otra tener cuidado -"decía gajeel

 _Tagiru chikara! tomerarenai  
Mugen no ENAJII uzumaku yo  
Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru  
HIITO APPU kyuujoushou tsukinukeru  
_

 _Subete wo kakete idomu BATORU  
Hitotsu ni nare HEART & HEART_

Ambas luchaban de tal manera y a tal velocidad que los demás sólo veían dos puntos chocando entre sí y sólo sentían las ondas de choque que provocaban los golpes.

 _Chotto tsumazuitatte  
Hekotare nna kokokara  
"Ippatsugyakuten!"  
Sore ga aikotoba nanda_

Hasta que en un momento zira paro y se detuvo a buscar a wendy…

-"Maldita sea ahora es más escurridiza…. -"Donde estas! -" gritaba a todos lados

-"Detrás tuya! -"dijo wendy apareciendo por detrás y dándole un puñetazo que la mandó volando hacia la pared de las gradas

Kakkotsukete koronde mo  
Waraiaeru nakama ga  
Ireba dekiru  
Mae dake muite saa DASSHU!

-"Como has…. no te oído apenas….-" decia la otra levantándose después del golpe

-"Ahora este espacio está bajo mi control…. Cada movimiento cada músculo que muevas cada partícula de magia que uses….. puedo sentirlo gracias al viento….-"dijo wendy enfrente suya preparada para lanzarse otra vez a por ella

-"No me digas…-" dijo zira lanzándose también

 _Jikan no kabe wo koete  
Tsunagatta kono kizuna  
Mienai SHINPASHII  
Subete wo kaeru PAWAA  
_

 _Tagiru chishio takanaru mune  
Kirameku senkou hikisaku yo  
_

 _Kono uchuu no domannaka de  
HOLD UP! kobushi wo furiagero  
_

 _Kurayami no naka kibou motome  
HItotsu ni nare BURNING HEART_

Después de otro intercambio de golpes ambas pararon enfrente una de la otra

 _(INSTRUMENTAL)_

-"Voy a decirte algo zira san…. Y espero que no lo olvides…..-" dijo wendy parada apretando los puños -"No me importa lo que digas o pienses tu no me importa lo que diga o piense cualquiera…...el es mío…...ROMEO ES MIO ES MI PAREJA Y ME PERTENECE SOLO A MI! Y NO QUIERO QUE NADIE LE TOQUE MENOS UNA PAJARRACA TETONA COMO TU! SI VUELVES SIQUIERA A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA TE ASEGURO QUE TE HARE VOLAR SIN NECESIDAD DE MAGIA!-" dijo gritando mientras se formaban tornados y vendavales en el campo y el cielo se encapotaba de negro….

 _Massugu ni todoke mirai no MESSEEJI  
Hikari sasu basho wo sagashiteru nda  
Yume oikakete jiyuu ni toberu made… mo_

-"Natsu! -"gritaba happy agarrándose a la bufanda del chico para no salir volando…

-"Vaya esto si es un enfadado en toda regla….-" decia gajeel sujetándose con su hierro al suelo mientras agarraba a levy y lily para que no salieran volando también

-"Eso si es estar ardiendo!-" decia natsu que parecía ser el único que se lo estaba pasando bien

-"Natsu procura agarrarte bien o saldremos volando! -"decia lucy agarrándose a su espalda

-"Jejeje así que este es el poder auténtico de una dragon slayer celosa….. Que interesante… esta chica cada vez me gusta más… -"decia nicora sonriendo

-"Oye nicora crees que es el mejor momento para pensar en esas cosas… Aaaaa! -"

grito akai saliendo despedido por los aires

-"Akai! -"grito aoi cogiéndole del brazo

 **De repente todo se paró de golpe y el vendaval cesó….**

-"Ay….-"dijo este al caer al suelo

-"Ya ha parado? -" preguntó levy

 **Cuando miraron al estadio sin embargo sólo vieron a zira**

-"Que pasa ya te has cansado de fardar? -" dijo sin poder ver a la otra

No acababa de decirlo cuando otro puñetazo la mandó por los aires -"ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO! -"

 _Tagiru… Tagiru chikara! tomerarenai  
Mugen no ENAJII uzumaku yo  
Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru  
HIITO APPU kyuujoushou tsukinukeru  
Kono uchuu no domannaka de  
HOLD UP! furiagero  
_

 _Ima sekai wa ore wo matteru  
HIITO APPU kyuujoushou tsukinukeru  
_

 _Subete wo kakete idomu BATORU  
Hitotsu ni nare HEART & HEART_

 **La pelea parecia haberse convertido en una batalla de una. Zira lo único que podía hacer era recibir los golpes sin siquiera poder ver de dónde venían….**

-"TENRYU NO HOUKO! -"grito wendy lanzándola contra el suelo del estadio

-"ESTO SE HA ACABADO! -"grito levantando las manos -"ARTE SECRETO DE DRAGON SLAYER…. TALADRO DEL CIELO,PERFORACIÓN CELESTIAL!-"

-"No…..como puedo perder contra una niñata de esta manera tan humillante….-"decia zira intentando detener el ataque…. -"Aaaaaaaaa! -"grito al impactar el ataque en ella.

 **Al terminar todo zira estaba en el suelo inconsciente y wendy había vuelto a su forma normal desapareciendo la dragon force.**

-"Sugee! Eso ha sido alucinante wendy -"decia natsu dándole una palmadita en la espalda a lo que la chica sólo se desplomó al suelo….

-"Wendy,Wendy chan! -"dijeron a la vez charle y romeo

-"No os preocupéis -"dijo nicora cogiendola antes de que cayera al suelo -"Sólo esta agotada…. Por muy fuerte que seas desplegar tal cantidad de poder de golpe tiene esto como resultado…. Deberíamos llevar a ambas a la enfermería para que se recuperasen…-" término

-"jeje una chica tímida y modesta que sabe sacar los colmillos cuando van a por su chico….-"dijo nicora cuando todos se hubieron alejado algo…. -"Creo que mi hijo no podía haber elegido una mejor chica como pareja -"dijo sonriendo mientras veía como romeo la llevaba en brazos camino del gremio -"parece que esta vez no lograste lo que querías zira…. -" dijo mirando a la chica en su espalda

 _ **Y en el próximo episodio….final XD.**_


	4. Que he hecho QUE? Que he dicho QUE?

Y por fin trrrrrrrrr (redoble de tambores)... Ok vale jajaja…. Aquí está el último capítulo de este fic. Tenía pensado terminarlo después de la pelea del anterior pero se me ocurrió poner también lo que pasaba después….Como creéis que reaccionarán todos (sobre todo romeo y wendy) después de lo ocurrido?

Siento haber tardado tanto en volver a dar señales de vida pero he pasado una semana santa de MIERDA con mayúsculas. Tenia pensado irme toda la semana por ahi y terminar los fics que me faltaban (e incluso empezar alguno nuevo) pero en vez de eso me he tenido que quedar en cama con 40 de fiebre y ganas sólo de morirme…

Así que ruego que me perdonéis e intentaré seguir todo lo que pueda.

PD: Recomiendo ponerte los OST "Sakura's theme" y "Sakura season" ambos de la serie de Naruto.

 _ **Tierra Tragame**_

-"Ay ay ay ay…-" gimió wendy al despertarse mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue una luz que la cegó temporalmente aunque pronto pudo acostumbrarse y ver que estaba en una cama de hospital. Acto seguido un dolor agudo le vino a la cabeza mientras sentía el cuerpo como si le estuvieran clavando mil cristales en cada punto…..

Cuando la puerta se abrio tres personas que la chica conocía entraron por la puerta… o más bien dos personas y una gata

-" Wendy ya te has despertado! -" dijo charle volando hacia ella -"te encuentras bien te duele algo? dijo la exceed mientras inspeccionaba cada parte del cuerpo de su amiga

-"Bueno la cabeza me molesta bastante y tengo dolor general en todo el cuerpo…..pero quitando eso estoy bien -" dijo la chica sonriendo

-"Bueno eso no es preocupante en un par de días como mucho se te pasará -"dijo levy

-"eto…. Lucy san levy san que ha pasado? -"preguntó la chica -"por que estoy aquí?-"

-"No te acuerdas wendy?-" preguntó lucy sorprendida

-"Recuerdo que estaba luchando contra zira san en el estadio de los grandes juegos mágicos y que me derroto y luego…. Mmmmm no recuerdo más todo eso lo tengo borroso….-" dijo esta agarrándose la cabeza…..-"Por que? Paso algo malo? -"dijo preocupada

-"No no no te preocupes -" dijo la rubia moviendo las manos

-"Pero aún así pasó algo no?-" siguió diciendo la chica -"por eso tengo estos dolores y estáis aquí conmigo… al final fue una tontería pelear con alguien tan fuerte…..no tuve ninguna oportunidad…..-" decia wendy triste

-"Yo no diría eso -"dijo levy riendo llamando la atención de la otra -"Verás wendy es cierto que pasó algo en ese tiempo pero…...es probable que no lo quieras saber….

-"No, dímelo levy san….quiero saber que pasó o que hice en ese periodo de tiempo -"dijo la chica incorporándose como pudo

-"Bueno…..entonces…..-" dijo lucy sin saber por dónde empezar

 _ **(COMIENZA SAKURA'S THEME)**_

A medida que avanzaba la conversación wendy se arrepentia de haber dicho que se lo contarán….. Que había hecho QUE!? que había dicho QUE!? que había gritado QUE!? por favor que esto fuera una pesadilla y se despertara de nuevo en la cama o en su casa…..

-"Y luego te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí -"terminaron las chicas

-"Ya me parecía raro que fueras tú parecías….-"dijo charle sin poder terminar

-"Un dragón?-" terminaron las dos chicas -"es algo normal en esta edad según nos dijo polyusca pero parece que está vez a wendy le ha dado un buen rebote…. -"dijo lucy

-"Parecías natsu o gajeel cuando se ponen a destruir todo jajaja -"dijo levy intentando bromear y pasar el rato -"Por cierto Lu chan ya te curaron el chichón?-"

-"Chichón?-" preguntó wendy

Cuando se levantó el vendaval en el "climax" de la batalla una de las tuberías que salió volando me dio en la frente y me hizo un bollo….-"decia tocándose un bulto que tenía encima de los ojos -" moe esto solo me hincha la cabeza más…. -"

-" tranquila seguro que natsu te sigue queriendo igual -" dijo levy riendo

-"ay… losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento -" decia sin parar wendy agachando la cabeza una y otra vez

-"No pasa nada….-"decia la otra -"no hace falta que pidas perdón no hagas que me sienta mal…. Por la que de verdad lo siento es por zira…. No se si la pobre habrá despertado ya de la paliza….-"

Wendy bajo la mirada… es cierto que se sentía mal por la chica….pero también se alegraba….así la próxima vez esa chica no se fijaría en su chico….. Espera SU chico? Desde cuando era suyo?... Y peor aún si todos la habían oído decir esas cosas…..significaba eso que romeo TAMBIÉN las había oído…..?

No…...no podía ser si era así no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara….

-"Toc Toc… se puede? -" dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta entrando

Cuando las tres chicas se giraron wendy noto como se le caía el mundo encima…..

 _ **(COMIENZA SAKURA SEASON)**_

-" Cualquiera menos ellos! -"pensó mientras se envolvía en las sábanas y se intentaba ocultar todo lo que podía

-"Como esta nuestra querida dragona?-" dijo nicora sonriendo mientras entraba a la habitación con romeo

-"Pues hace nada que se acaba de despertar y….. Que haces?-" dijo levy viendo a la chica haciendose la croqueta entre las sábanas

-"Dejala levy con lo que la hemos contado es normal que no quiera verlos…-"dijo lucy

-"...Que me he perdido? -"dijo la mujer sin entender la conversación

-"Verás cuando wendy se despertó no recordaba nada de la pelea después de que zira la derrotase….así que se lo contamos y…..bueno este es el resultado…-"dijo lucy

-"Un momento….. Me estáis diciendo que en todo lo que hemos visto ella no estaba consciente?-" dijo nicora

-"Se puede decir así…. Digamos que actuaba por instinto….-" asintió levy

-"Jajaja esta chica cada vez me gusta más -" dijo nicora -"no te parece alucinante que haya derrotado de esa manera a zira sin estar siquiera despierta romeo? -"dijo esta al chico que aún no había dicho nada.

-"Ka chan…. podrías dejarme un rato a solas con ella? -"dijo el chico sin levantar la cabeza

-"Hai Hai….-" dijo esta dandose la vuelta para irse -"pero recordar nada de ESAS cosas hasta que seáis más mayores eh?-" dijo esta guiñando un ojo a su hijo

-"No chicas no os vayáis no me dejéis sola…-"pensaba wendy viendo como las dos chicas se iban

-"...-"

-"...-"

La habitación se había quedado muda en cuanto las tres chicas se habían ido….wendy se había quitado las sábanas de encima pero estaba sin poder articular palabra con la cabeza agachada

-"... Estas bien…? -"dijo el chico para intentar romper el hielo

-"ha…..hai…..-"dijo la otra casi en un susurro

-"... Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado….-"dijo romeo sorprendiendo a la chica -"seguro que zira te empezó a picar para que lucharas con ella y….-"

-"No….. En realidad…..fui yo la que la dijo que quería pelear con ella…..-"dijo wendy aún más avergonzada

-"Porqué? -"preguntó romeo sin entender…. Wendy diciendo de pelear?... Que pasaba aquí….?

-"Pues….porque…. porque…-" dijo la chica cada vez menos capaz de hablar -"PORQUE TENIA CELOS DE ELLA! -" dijo gritando -"ella es guapa tiene buen cuerpo y le gustas….es justo lo contrario a mi….. Y a ti también te gusta estar con ella….-"

-"jajajaja -"se reía el chico -"así que era por eso…-"

Wendy no entendía….Que tenía tanta gracia?

-"Wendy no tienes por qué pensar así -"dijo el chico acercándose y cojiendola la mano -"a mi no me importa si otra chica tiene mejor cuerpo o si le gusto…. Yo solo tengo ojos para una chica….y esa eres tú.

A la peliazul le llenó de alegría esas palabras… Pero recordó algo que zira le había dicho antes de que perdiera la consciencia

-"Entonces por que la besaste?-" dijo retirando la mano

-" ¡! te lo ha contado no…. -"dijo el otro…. -"pero te lo ha contado mal….-"En realidad fue ella la que se "tiró" a mi ….-"Verás en el primer año de mi entrenamiento de fénix estábamos practicando los dos por la noche cuando tropezó con una piedra y se tiró literalmente a por mi…. Aunque intente cojerla ambos nos caímos y terminó ella encima mía lo que aprovechó para besarme….Pero yo le dije que no quería ser más que amigos por que ya tenía a alguien….-" explicaba el chico

-"Ya veo….. Puedes acercarte un poco? -"dijo la chica sin levantar la cabeza

-"Claro por q….-" dijo el chico sin poder terminar la frase al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyos….

Romeo sonrió para si y correspondió al gesto cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos

-"A….ahora si que somos novios….-"dijo wendy al separarse

-"¿? -"la cara de romeo lo decía todo aunque pronto comprendió -"eso también te lo dijo zira no? -"dijo

-"Si….pero no ha sido sólo por ella yo….también quería hacerlo…..-"dijo roja como si tuviera un horno dentro de ella

-"Bueno a partir de ahora lo haremos más a menudo no quiero que te vuelvas a cabrear así por estar con otra chica -"dijo riendo el chico

-"Por favor olvida eso….-" dijo la chica muriéndose de la verguenza…

-"No -" dijo el otro firme -" si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar habría dicho lo mismo… no quiero compartirte con nadie más -"

Wendy empezó a dejar caer algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras oía al chico. Oírle decir esas cosas la hinchaba de felicidad…. A pesar de las molestias que aún tenía en el cuerpo se lanzó a abrazar al chico el cual casi se cae para atrás si no llega a ser por la cama quedando había detrás de él. Menos mal que no había nadie en la habitación sino esa escena se podría haber malinterpretado muy fácilmente….. Romeo tumbado sobre la cama con wendy encima de él y las manos del chico en las caderas de la chica ambos mirándose con los ojos brillando….

-"Perdón…. No no quería….-"dijo la chica levantandose

-"No pasa nada -"dijo el otro igual mientras se levantaba

Estando la chica sentada a horcajadas del chico ambos empezaron a acercarse…..

-"Ara Ara…. Chicos que os dije de pasaros con los mimos? -"dijo una mujer apoyada en la pared

-"Ka chan! -" -"Nicora san! -"gritaron ambos separándose a la velocidad del rayo

-"Vamos nicora dejalos e oído que los dragones están en la época de celo jajaja -"dijo aoi

-"Eso significa que pronto seremos tíos? -" dijo akai a su lado

-"Tenéis la gracia en el culo lo sabéis no? -" dijo zira a su lado con vendas por todo el cuerpo

-"Aaa vamos tranquila zira seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien con quien ponerte así de ardiente…-"dijeron ambos guiñandole el ojo

-"Volver a decir eso y os reduzco a cenizas! -"

Mientras todo esto pasaba romeo tomo en brazos a wendy y salió por la ventana

-"Agarrate! -" dijo a la chica mientras saltaba a la calle y corría por los tejados

Wendy asintió y se agarró fuerte al pecho del chico….No importaba que se lo dijera o no...está vez no le volvería a soltar...jamás…. A partir de ahora estaría siempre a su lado.

 _ **POR FIN! Al fin lo he terminado aquí tenéis la cuatrilogia completa. :-)**_

 _ **Aunque seguramente haré un "epílogo" de todos estos "tomos" que cierre definitivamente la historia para mostrar que lo que ha dicho romeo va en serio XD.**_

 _ **JA NE :-D**_


End file.
